wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Os Deuses Antigos e a Ordenação de Azeroth
"Os Deuses Antigos e a Ordenação de Azeroth" é uma sessão da História do Warcraft, Capítulo I. Encontrado em: * O Apothecarium de Undercity - próximos aos treinadores de Herbalismo. * A sessão dominical das Profundezas Blackrock * Darnassus - próximo do Guarda Argento Manados Cord. 55-24 (Darnassus). * O Corredor dos Exploradores em Forja-de-Aço. * Menethil Harbor nas Wetlands, dentro da Torre Menethil. * Scholomance nas Terras-da-Praga Ocidentais no corredor logo através da Câmara de Invocação. Linha do tempo: * ← Livro Anterior: Sargeras e a Traição * → Próximo livro: Carga das Esquadrilhas-de-dragões O Ordenamento de Azeroth Pouco menos que 147.000 (AaPN) Desavisados da missão de Sargeras de desfazer seus incontáveis trabalhos, o Panteão continuou movendo-se de mundo em mundo, amoldando e ordenando cada planeta quando achavam necessário.thumb|left|Fanart de [[Yogg-Saron|um certo Deus Antigo]] Ao longo de sua viagem, eles acharam um mundo pequeno que seus habitantes viriam a chamar de Azeroth. Conforme os titãs passaram pela paisagem primordial, eles encontraram vários seres elementais hostis. Estes elementais, que adoravam à uma raça de seres entrópicos conhecidos apenas como os “Deuses Antigos”, juraram expulsar os titãs para manter o seu mundo intocado pelo toque metálico dos invasores. thumb|Neptulon, o Caçador das Marés O Panteão, perturbado pela tendência dos Deuses Antigos para o mal, empreendeu uma guerra contra os elementais e seus mestres sombrios. Os exércitos dos Deuses Antigos foram conduzidos pelos tenentes elementais mais poderosos: Ragnaros, o Lorde-do-Fogo; Therazane, a Mãe-Pedra; Al'Akir, o Senhor-do-Vento, e Neptulon, o Caçador-das-Marés. thumb|left|Therazane, a PetramáterAs forças caóticas deles se enfureceram pela face do mundo e colidiram com os colossais titãs. Embora os elementais fossem poderosos além da compreensão mortal, as forças combinadas deles não puderam parar os poderosos titãs. Um por um, os senhores elementais caíram, e suas forças dispersaram. thumb|Al’Akir, o Senhor dos Ventos Para manter seus espíritos furiosos longe do mundo físico, os elementais foram banidos para planos abissais onde eles combateriam uns com os outros por toda a eternidade sem o poder dos Deuses Antigos. Com a partida dos elementais, a natureza se acalmou e o mundo estabeleceu uma harmonia e tranquilidade. Os titãs viram que a ameaça foi contida e então começaram a trabalhar. thumb|left|Ragnaros, o Senhor do Fogo Os titãs deram poderes à várias raças para ajuda-los a formar o mundo. Para lhes ajudar a esculpir as insondáveis cavernas abaixo da terra, eles criaram os semelhantes-à-anões earthens, seres mágicos de pedra viva. Para ajudar-lhes a dragar os mares e erguer a terra do chão, os titãs criaram os imensos, mas gentis, gigantes do mar. Por muitas eras os titãs moldaram a terra, até que finalmente tivessem um continente perfeito. No centro deste continente, eles fizeram um lago de energias cintilantes que nomearam de Fonte da Eternidade (Well of Eternity), era para ser a fonte da vida para o mundo. Suas potentes energias criariam os ossos do mundo e deram poderes à vida para criar raízes no solo rico da terra. Com o tempo, plantas, árvores, monstros, e criaturas de todo tipo começaram a prosperar no continente primordial. Como um crepúsculo caiu no último dia de seu trabalho, os titãs nomearam o continente de Kalimdor, que na língua titã significa “terra da eterna luz estrelar”. Os Deuses Antigos thumb|Um [[Yogg-Saron|certo deus antigo]] Quando os titãs descobriram o que havia ocorrido com suas jovens criações eles retornaram. O Panteão enfrentou os Deuses Antigos, o que causou a maior batalha que Azeroth viria a conhecer. Os titãs foram vitoriosos nesse confronto entre deuses, mas o domínio maligno dessas entidades caóticas sobre Azeroth havia crescido tanto que destruí-los iria acarretar na aniquilação do plano, pois a sua infecção os havia ligado simbioticamente à criação dos titãs. Então em vez de destruí-los, o Panteão neutralizou seus poderes prendendo-os abaixo da superfície do mundo pelo resto de sua existência. thumb|left|O corpo de [[C'thun|algum deus antigo sendo achado por uma aventureira mais de 65.000 anos depois...]] Depois disso os titãs recriaram as raças que haviam sido infectadas pela Maldição da Carne e empregaram uma série de mecanismos de defesa, como os observadores titânicos que ficaram para trás nas instalações de Ulduar, Uldaman e Uldum.desc=Chapter I: Mythos - The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azerothhttp://portalwow.com.br/2010/news/historia-do-warcraft-3%C2%AA-parte/ Veja também * Velhos Deuses * Senhor Elemental * Earthen * Gigante do mar * Poço da Eternidade Ligações Externas en:The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth es:Los Antiguos Dioses y el Ordenamiento de Azeroth pl:The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Categoria:História do Warcraft Categoria:Lenda